


End of Eden

by yoonnies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonnies/pseuds/yoonnies
Summary: A murder case brings four girls to a fantasy world involving the seven princes of hell.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)





	1. Prologue

The sound of her alarm clock was just enough to pull her out of her dream. She opened her eyes, still slightly blurry from adjusting to the morning light. Shining through the glass panes of the bedroom window, it reflected on her pale skin like tiny beams. The bottom pane of the window was open, bringing in a slight breeze, the white curtains flowing gently.

Her white noise machine was resting on the nightstand next to her, the sound filling the room, or at least enough to hear it clearly. She reached for it, pressing the power button.

She exhaled deeply as she looked at her surroundings. Every morning, for her, is the same thing- it's monotonous. She was craving any sort of change because the life she lives in is so dull.

It's only 7AM and I'm already having this unfamiliar feeling of deja vu, she thought to herself.

Things already seem strange. Although she's never been in this kind of situation, she gets a strange feeling of deja vu. She tries to decide whether she should run or hide from this unfamiliar but familiar feeling.

Still, deep in thought, an alarm suddenly went off indicating it was time for her to clean. Snapping out of her daze, she dragged herself to the living room, still couldn't shake off the weird feeling.

Feeding her rabbits, she stares at them for a moment. She would always rummage through her black hat and get the same thing- a white rabbit. There are now seven rabbits living alongside her. Each rabbit was pulled out since day one. She decided to name them the seven days of the week. She's not complaining, though. It's like their connected. She doesn't find it easy to explain or describe how they're connected. If anything, it's more of a feeling. And for now, it's enough for her.

She turns back taking slow steps towards the red couch. Although she looked neat with her dress, there was a certain unkempt to her posture.

She closes her lips for a bit before parting them slightly to begin speaking.

"I'm going to clean." She gestured to the cleaning supplies in the corner of the dull room. One thing that stood out there wouldn't be the vacuum or the broom, but the lily vase with four lily flowers in them.

She exhales sharply before grabbing the broom to sweep the living room.

She begins to turn on the lights because of how dull and colorless the house seemed. Shining some light into the room, she can't help but dream about this new world, filled with light and vivid colors. It will take some time to clean her universe, but she has a vision bloom again and ready to create.

She quickly went to her room to change into her yellow suit and her favorite purple bow tie. Her outfit glowed lightly compared to the gloomy atmosphere, their colors reflecting beautifully against each other.

It's strange how she knows the colors of the rainbow when she lives in a colorless world. She can't help but want red, orange, yellow, green, and even thicker colors with just a snap of the fingers.

"Oh my god, yes." She says in excitement as she embraces the world of color and rejects her boring life. She loves it so much, she wants to be covered in them.

"Oh my goodness." She corrected herself, trying not to be so sinful, but she can't help but be greedy. She laughs to the point where her heart pounds faster than she could keep track of.

She shuffled her way through the color lab to try and make other colors in order to bring them to life.

She emphasizes the colors around her. Almost everything in her house is primary. The living room is red, the dining room is blue, and the color lab is yellow. It's surprising that everything is changing.

She walked down to her room and went to her closet to change her outfit to a black and white dress with pink hearts that complimented her. She loves the shades of black and white but loves pink even more. The color black can mean darkness and evil while white represents purity and good. She is the only one who can offer judgment. It's also to show, like the yin-yang, the balance between good and evil that she has.

Despite Him being all-loving and good like her, there were times where he needed to lay his wrath in order to assert his power over humanity. She will do the same, following in his footsteps.

She walked across her room, her footsteps softly making contact with the floor. She makes her way over to the five distinguishable mirrors that show five distinguishable sides of her. In this new world, there's nothing more to what she wants than to be in the spotlight and for her name to be known. She wants to be true to herself, but she has a feeling of displacement. She feels lost.

In the beginning, it started in black and white which was a problem for her in the universe, but now the problem is the alternative world she built to solve her problems. She is not as prideful as she may seem, although she is very prideful.

She yearned for that change that seems to get further away and she wants to stay alive for it.

She steps into the dining room making her way to the end of the table. She puts a yellow lamp on the table on the right chair and a green one on the left chair, making it seem like she is saving those seats to someone. She sat down at the end of the table, looking at each side where she placed the lamps. Although she felt better with the colors surrounding her, she couldn't help but feel lonely- like she's living in a blue world without red, orange, yellow, or green.

All she needs is to lay the foundation for the universe she envisions.

Her choices construct her very own life, especially her fate and destiny, and all the crazy ways she can cross it. It was not a coincidence that she, the one who desires colors, vibrancy, and life, awoke the universe on her own. It was fate.

She has a love of bright and vivid colors. Bright could also mean happy, and therefore she sees the bright colors as if it's smiling at her, but all that seems to fade.

A knock suddenly echoed through her house. She stopped sweeping the little hall and stared at the main entrance.

Who could she possibly see that is draining her colors from the universe?


	2. The Genesis

In the beginning there was darkness. In that darkness, He built a land: Eden.

He placed a powerful being in that paradise. The being was to imitate him, 7 beings in one person. But these beings attempted to act like their creator, as they tried to create a being themselves. He did not like this so He sealed the beings away to the Underworld.

He then began to create everything else in the universe: the sun, the moon, night and day, creatures and places.

The first form that He had recreated in the garden would take that of a beautiful woman. He told her not to eat a forbidden fruit; Yves took form and decided that this was not good. She peeked over to planet Earth and saw what He had done while keeping her locked away. Yves began molding the beings' form similar to what He did, a human. But Yves would not stoop so low as to be a true human.

The beings, in the sight of their mind, created their own DNA chromosome, one with power and knowledge, the yyxy.

The beings' first form was now complete within Yves.

_Youth._

Before long, the second being became infatuated with what Yves had manifested in the garden, she was in love with Yves and wanted to impress her in any way she could. Plotting in the depths of the beings' mind, Chuu took form over Yves, causing Yves to disappear. Borrowing the power from their yyxy, Chuu manifested Yves alongside her.

_Youth._

Yves, feeling betrayed by what Chuu had done, decided to ignore the new appearance of Chuu.

Yves had lived in the garden the longest and grew tired of what it held. Sensing this, Chuu used the power of the yyxy to create a beautiful house for the two to live in.

Yves, still unhappy with what Chuu did, politely took the room in an opposing wing of the house. Chuu, feeling defeated, turned in the beings' mind to their first creation, similar to the 7 beings in the beginning, this inverted being decided to take its turn to display itself in Eden.

Using the power of the yyxy, Chuu let the next girl manifest in an attempt to persuade Yves into forgiving Chuu. Seeing as this inversion was also Yves' creation, Chuu believed the inversion would be able to do this quickly. This newly manifested girl was Go Won, with black hair and curiosity in her eyes, Go Won looked at planet Earth, seeing herself in His creation of humans.

_By._

Go Won used the power of the yyxy to help manifest Chuu alongside her. The second and third girl made an arrangement, Chuu would help Go Won contact a human and Go Won would help persuade Yves into forgiving Chuu.

The girls planned to make a trade, Go Won would first approach Yves and ask her to forgive and accept Chuu. Second, Chuu would help distract Him so Go Won can switch with a human for a brief moment and learn about humans.

The girls got ready.

Go Won talked to Yves, and with the eyes of a child looking into her mother, convinced Yves to forgive Chuu. Go Won rushed to Chuu's room and they used the power of the yyxy to switch two beings. When Go Won disappeared from Chuu's sight, Chuu ran to find Yves and confess her love and admiration.

Back on planet Earth, Go Won met a wonderful human who was called Hyunjin. They talked for as long as He was distracted.

Yves and Chuu were interrupted by a lady who was called Haseul. However, He knew what was happening and blocked Chuu from seeing the lady and the lady from seeing Chuu. He flashed Haseul back to planet Earth and brought back Go Won to Eden.

He created another being, a teacher. One to hold the girls in Eden and to keep an eye on their behavior so the universe wouldn't have to. This made the 4 beings angry.

Inside of Go Won, the final being awoke, and broke through the third girl. Chuu and Yves could not believe what they had seen. Fearing that the third girl had died in the process of the final manifestation, they banished the fourth girl to the dungeon of the mansion and named her Olivia Hye.

_Young._

Using the power of the yyxy, Chuu and Yves brought back Go Won in a new manifestation.

All four beings, now having a form, were trapped within the walls of the house of Eden, with a tree at its center, the one of forbidden knowledge.

Meant for those of a homosexual nature and it's derivatives, and those willing to love and accept such actualities.


End file.
